


behind the dark curtains

by oceanicspirit



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Time, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: Steve never thought his failed attempts at flirting would get him a one night stand with a gorgeous redhead
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 9
Kudos: 153





	behind the dark curtains

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there kiddies! So this one-shot kind of came out of nowhere but I like the idea of Steve and Natasha hooking up before The Avengers movie.
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any Marvel characters used

Steve lets out a gasp as he’s pushed against the wall. He’s still trying to process how he ended up at this stranger’s apartment after a few failed attempts at flirting at the small local bar. It’s been 3 months since he’s been out of the ice and he’s still trying to get used to the 21st century. Though he doesn’t mind this redheaded woman taking charge. 

“Fuck,” he groans as she rubs against him. 

“Does that feel good,” she purrs, his cock twitch with interest at the hint of Russian in her voice.

“God yes,” he cups her face and looks into her green eyes, “I’m going to be honest, I’ve never done this before.”

She raises an eyebrow, “Hooking up with a random stranger or sex?”

Steve blushes deeply, “Both.”

She gives him this smile and her fingers toy with the buttons of his shirt, “Well, you seem like you’ll be good at taking orders.”

“Well I was in the army,” he doesn’t state the fact that he’s Captain America. “So taking orders and following them come naturally.”

“I bet they do  _ soldier _ ,” he can feel his pants tightened, “kiss me.”

“Yes ma’am,” this isn’t the first time that Steve kisses a woman, but it’s the first time in the 21st century. He puts all his passion into it and the woman responds and moans into the kiss.

“Natasha, my name’s Natasha.”

“ _ Natasha _ ,” he breathes out her name and she purrs in response, “god you’re beautiful.”

She takes his hand and leads her into her bedroom. Steve feels himself stiffened as she makes a show of taking off her top and black jeans. Her hips sway and she looks over her shoulder and gives him a sultry smile. He watches her get on the bed, her back propped by the pillows and she spreads her legs. His heightened vision can see the wet spots on her black thong. 

“Come here soldier,” she does the come hither motion with her finger and Steve follows.

The bed dips with his weight and he finds himself hovering over her. Natasha pulls him by the collar of his button down shirt and kisses him. Steve takes this opportunity to put his hands all over her body. Natasha shivers at the feel of his calloused fingers. His artistic side takes notes of the scars over her body but one particular scar gains his attention.

“That scar is the reason why I don’t wear bikinis,” her eyes shine teasingly.

Steve snorts, “Yea bet ya look bad in them now.”

“So what do I look like to you Steve?”

“Gorgeous,” he leans down and kisses her. 

Steve never felt this way towards another woman. After finding out about Peggy being old and in a retirement home, he gave up on love. But this woman before him, she gained his attention the moment she stepped into the bar. Though he knows that this night will be the only time he’ll be with her. He’s read about how people in this century have the tendency to just hook up for a single night for a good fuck. This sort of thing isn’t new to him, Bucky has had his fair share of one nighters back in the 40s. 

“Steve,” she moans as he begins to suck on her neck, “on the back of my bra, there’s a clasp you need to undo.”

Steve stops and does what he’s told, it takes a few tries and thankfully Natasha is patient with him. Once he’s completed his tasks and his breath hitches. His eyes focus on her breasts, the peaks hardened and beckoning him to touch and suck. 

“Touch them Steve,” she places his left hand on her left breast, “suck them,” she guides his head to her right one.

The super soldier did what he was told, the taste of her skin on his tongue made him hard. Steve found himself grinding against her leg as he sucked on her breast and played with the twin. The sounds she was making were forever embedded into his memory. He watched as her back arched against his touches. Steve switched breasts and repeated his action. He groaned into her skin as her hand cupped him through his khakis. The blonde was confused when Natasha pushed him away.

“It’s not fair that I’m basically half naked and you’re still fully clothed.”

Steve blushed and felt himself struggling to take his clothes off. It was worse when he was trying to unzip his pants.

“Here let me,” she looked at him with understanding in her eyes and a soft smile. “Lay down for me.”

Steve nodded and they switched positions. He watched as her hands professionally unzipped his pants and tossed it across the room. Natasha raised a brow at the impressive tent that his boxers failed to hide.

What he didn’t expect was her giggling.

“Something funny?”

“Nothing,” she stroked his cock through his boxers, “I think boxer briefs would suit you more and would prevent chafing.”

“Oh, I thought you were laughing at…” His blush grew up to his chest.

“Oh darling heart, you have a very impressive  _ weapon _ ,” she grinned as she carefully gripped his cock.

Steve let out a groan, he had to grip the sheets to stop himself from coming. 

“Mind if I do an inspection.”

“No ma’am.”

Natasha grinned and took off the last piece of clothing that Steve had. Oh yes she was definitely impressed with his weapon. Steve felt embarrassed, he remembered when Mary Lou had accidentally walked in on him changing in the nurse’s office back in high school, because Frank thought it would be great to spill a jug of lemonade over Steve’s slacks. She had a mortified expression as she saw his cock while he was putting on underwear. He could remember the whispers as everyone talked about how his anatomy didn’t fit a skinny guy like him. But after the serum, he had the body to go with his cock, still he wasn’t showing it off as he read some men in this century had the habit of sending unsolicited dick pics.

He watched as the redhead began to lick his cock, from the base to the tip, her hand caressing his balls. He had masturbated plenty of times but the feel of a woman's hand and mouth on him was a totally different experience. Natasha revealed that made such a strong man moan, she loved the expressions he had on his face. She especially loved the way those pink lips puffed when he bit down on them. Natasha began to suck the head of his cock while both her hands stroked the rest of his anatomy. She could tell he was about to come, the way he squirmed and gripped the sheets, they were the tall tale signs of an orgasm. 

“Fuck, Tasha, I’m gonna come.”

The redhead took a deep breath and took him all the way in, and held his hips as he came into her mouth. Steve panted as he experienced probably the best orgasm of his life.

“I hope you can stand attention after that.”

“J-just gimme a moment,” he could feel his Brooklyn accent slightly bleeding into his words. 

He watched as Natasha took off her thong and his eyes widened at the sight. She was glistening and could spot her juices matting on the trimmed dark red hair guarding her pussy. Steve licked his lips and his cocked stirred at the sight. He moaned as she began to rub herself over him. Her juices coating his now fully erect cock. 

“Are you ready for me soldier,” she purred into his ear. 

“Do...do we need a condom?”

She shook her head, “I’m on birth control,” she pointed at a pill bottle that was on her night stand.

Steve nodded and guided his hands to her hips. He watched as Natasha took his cock in her hands and he helped lower her down. They both moaned at the sensation of his cock entering her. Steve felt like he couldn’t breathe anymore because of the hot wet tight sensation enveloping him. 

“You okay,” she stroked his cheek.

“Yea, just gimme a minute.” He had to calm himself down because he didn’t want to jackhammer. “Okay, you can move.”

Natasha nodded and started off slow, he had to control himself and let her set the pace. It was getting hard because she began to quicken her pace. The redhead sat on his lap and made figure eights with her hips. 

“Let go Steve, go ahead and fuck me.”

With a growl, he turned them over and began to fuck the redhead. Natasha moaned at his power, the way his hips moved, his balls smacking her ass and his pubes rubbing against her clit. The redhead was able to match his pace and she dug her nails into his back making Steve moan at the new sensation. She guided his left hand between them and showed him how to play with her clit. After a few seconds, Steve was able to make her moan in both English and Russian. The soldier groaned as he came inside of her. 

“Y-you didn’t come,” he panted as he pulled out.

“The body of a woman is a lot more complicated than a man.” He watched his come spill out and felt himself getting hard. “Shall we go another round?”

Steve blushed, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“That’s quite alright, maybe this time you can make me come.” She rolled over and got on her hands and knees. Natasha parted the lips of her pussy to show drops of his come. “Fuck me and fill me up again soldier.”

Steve placed his hands on her hips and immediately thrusted his cock inside. His own come and Natasha’s acting like a lubricant that made him slide in easily. Natasha moaned at how full she felt in this position. The redhead pushed Steve back a bit and was sitting on his lap. He watched with amazement as her breasts bounced. His hands cupping the flesh, she told him to pull and pinch them and he did what he was told. While he toyed with her breasts, Natasha was stroking her clit, occasionally she would massage his balls. Steve rolled them over so Natasha was on top. He watched as she rode him fast and hard. The soldier played with her clit and Natasha smacked his hand away. His eyes widened as she came. Her back arch, her fiery red hair flying and the sound of his name coming from her lips was beautiful. It was a sight he would never forget. As her pussy gripped around him as she came, Steve felt himself coming for the third time of the night. His orgasm setting off a second one from Natasha. She cupped his face and kissed him through their orgasm. After coming down from their high, Natasha slowly pulled him out and laid on Steve’s left. 

“That..that was amazing,” he breathed out.

She hummed as she circled his chest, “Glad I gave you a good first time.” Natasha snuggled against his chest as Steve pulled her close to him.

“I’ve got a question for you.”

“Shoot.”

“Do you think there’s a possibility that I could go down on you?” He blushed as he asked.

Natasha giggled and kissed his cheek. “Maybe, if we ever meet up again.”

Once fully clothed, Steve thanked her and left Natasha’s apartment with a heavy heart.

*****

_ 6 months later _

Steve was amazed at the helicarrier that Coulson walked him on. He was grateful to be called into action, life got a bit boring when all you did was punch the bags at them gym. The soldier noticed the SHIELD agent stopped as they reached a quinjet.

“Captain Rogers, Agent Romanoff,” Phil greeted the super soldier to the redhead and then left the two alone.

“Captain Rogers,” she smiled.

Steve had to calm himself down and gave her a boyish smile, “Ma’am.” 


End file.
